The heroes
by cookiemonsterchick
Summary: Amy, Jake, Juliet, and Peter go on a quest to find what has been stolen from the gods. Will they succeed? Or fail?
1. Guard duty and two strangers

**Amys POV:**

I walked into my cabin. I loved the place but… I also hated being alone in here. I only saw Nico every so often. And Hazel was at Camp Jupiter. I looked into my dagger. Its black polished surface was just enough so I could see my reflection. I had olive eyes and dirty blonde hair. I thought of how much I looked like my mother. Her warm smile and soft eyes always comforted me. It was torture to see her die though. We used to live in China. The one day we did decide to go the beach there was a tsunami. My father felt Poseidon was mad or something and came to get me. He only had time to get me but not my mother. I had always remembered her eyes the last second I saw her. As I sat there I heard some commotion outside of my cabin. What was going on? I walked out of my cabin to see the Ares kids and Apollo kids had gotten in some fight. Oh gods I thought. I walked over to see the commotion.

Clarisse had started something with Michael. I walked over to see what was going on. I heard a lot of cursing and saw some fists fly. " WHOA WHOA WHOA!" I came shouting in. Clarrise gave me a stupid stone hard glare but I stared back at her. " Whats going on!" I shouted. " None of your business meatball." She always called me meatball but… I never understood why. " She took our flag!" said Michael scowling at Clarrise. " Oh little princess wants her little flag she knitted?" shotback Clarrise. " Clarrise just give it back, unless you wanna keep it so you can paint your little nails on it?" I said. Stupid comeback but, Hey for me that's a good one. "Watch it girl" said Clarrise. " Or else what Barf breathe. I shouldn't of have said that, Or I should have at least said that not so close to her. With one swift move she punched me in the stomache and had me huddled in a ball in pain on the ground. Just then Chiron came over.

After Chiron had taken care of everything I was sent out to do guard duty. I mean we had a dragon for the fleece but we sat there in case any demigods or something like some mortals come. We cant let them get eaten. I was sitting there alone looking at the stars. It was later at night after I had eaten some ribs for dinner… alone. Im usually ALWAYS alone. When all the sudden I heard some footsteps. Like someone running. But not just one person, about 2 or 3. That's when I saw two boys being chased by… what was that? Oh, of course, from demigods luck, the Nemean Lion. Of… course.


	2. We get chased by A huge cat

**Jakes POV:**

"You are a DISGRACE to this school! You and your brother!" Yelled my math teacher. Her cat styled glasses sat on the edge of her nose and I felt as if they'd fall off any moment. She looked over to my brother Peter. He sat there in the chair next to me staring at the ground. He's not fond of getting in trouble. But I… really could care less. " You will be ex-" ok, Im going to make a LONG story short. Me and Peter went in the girls locker room. How'd we end up there? Well we thought one of the cheerleaders was a demon thing. Why did we think that? Another long story for … another time. But basically we were expelled from school… forever. I would'nt miss the place. I was actually glad. Peter on the other hand… not so much. Later after our dad had been called and informed he took us home and sat us down to have a talk about girls, stupidity, and education. He also gave us the look of what-the-heck-were-you-two-thinking look. He was also mad because he had to be called out of work. When he finally left Peter exploded.

"YOU FORCED ME! NOW ILL NEVER EVER GET ACCEPTED INTO ANOTHER SCHOOL AND TO MAKE MATTERS WOR-" He yelled but I cut in " PETER… you are the smartest person I know! Of course other schools will take you… we ARE still in high school. You're not gonna die!" He glared at me sighed and sat next to me. " Ok I guess you are right. Well. What do we do know?" I looked at the wall and looked at him. " Anything" I said. Then there was a knock on the door. I had a creepy feeling go up my spine. " Uuummm … wanna go and get that Peter?" I did a weird nervous laugh to assure him its ok to answer the door cause I wasn't gonna. " Wimp" he muttered under his breathe. He went out of my sight to go get the door. The whole time I watched for him to come back or for him to scream or come back without an arm. I sat there for about 3 min. and started freaking out. " BOO!" he yelled from behind me. He obviously sneaked behind me. I jumped but acted like nothing happened. "It was the pizza dude." He said. I felt stupid! I had TOTALLY forgotten about how we had ordered pizza. " God, don't do that ag-" I was cut off by a big boom outside.

We ran outside to see something huge and pure golden. It looked like a 6 ft. tall lion. When it turned around I saw that it was." What the heck is that Jake!" Said Peter. I just stood there in awe. I felt like I was supposed to do something about this. When I looked around to see people in distress, I only saw them walking by the thing. It was digging in the garbage's. What was wrong with these people?! I was about to shout when Peter pointed out our dad running towards us. He clearly knew about the situation. The look on his face told it all. He ran up to us grabbed us by the arms and threw us in one of our spare cars. He then started it and shot back out of the drive way. Next, he shot down the street.

I don't think this lion likes us otherwise he wouldn't have chased us. Ok he probably would have chased us anyways. Our dad was driving for what seemed like ever. Where was he going to? We lived in New Jersey. I had no clue where we were going until I saw a familiar building ive seen In many books. The Empire state building. He kept driving and driving until the car ran completely out of gas. I looked back to see if the lion was still behind us but I thought we had lost him. "Dad whats going on?" I asked anxious. " You two need to run about 2 miles from here, and run as fast as you can east. He pointed east to long island sound. So we started running. We ran until dad was out of sight, and then we started walking. As we were walking we heard a roar. Just our luck the lion was back. I looked at Peter and he looked at me and as if magic we both ran as fast as we could at the same time. I knew we probably wouldn't be able to but we could hide right. As we heard it getting closer I pulled Peter into a bush. I didn't know who was breathing so loud until Peter put his hand over my mouth. We watched it walk by and listen carefully. When it started coming towards us we ran into the woods. Of course it chased us. I threw a rock and hit it in the eye and Peter threw rocks in more places to confuse it. The lion got close to me and as I tried to run I tripped (of course!) and help back on my back. The lion pinned me down and ripped my shoulder. Not like *IM GOING TO DIE!* rip but enough to make me holler out some creative words. Peter hollered out some words like "HEY FATTY!" and "HEY HEY HEY HEY ITS FAAATTT LIONS!" ok Peter seriously needs some help. When the lion got distracted I threw a rock into a tree and like a reflex it punced after it. I got up wincing but ran along with Peter. That's when I saw a girl. At an archway.

She stared at us for a second and called on something near her. It looked like some cables, but when the cables started to move… I knew it wasn't a pile of cables. It was a dragon. She said some words and pulled out a long black sword. I didn't wanna mess with her. I was going to take chances and get behind her. The dragon kept guard of some fleece that was as golden as the lion. She came towards the lion and jumped on its head making it roar in anger. In mid roar or… mid something.. she thrust her sword into the roof of the lions mouth and it dissolved. She fell on the ground dazed only a little. She then got up and brushed herself off and stared at us for about 3 min. until finally saying something. "Hello, Im Amy, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	3. Capture the flag goes wrong

**Peters POV:**

I stared at Amy. Whoa… who was this chick that just took out a 6 ft. lion? My first mental note was 1. Don't make her mad or you can have a sword in your head. " Im Peter and this is Jake my brother." She looked us over and said "come stand right here." She pointed to a spot inside the archway. " Why?" asked Jake." Because, if you don't another thing like that will come and rip your heads off." We looked at each other and stepped in." So It's true… the two demigods live!" she said. " What do you mean demigods?" Jake asked anxiously. She turned around and said, " follow me." We decided to follow her.

"Hello Amy." Said someone in front of us who was extremely tall. When I could see him I thought I was going delusional. He was a horse down from the waist and man up from the waist. I had heard about these in history class. Centaurs… right? Yea I'm pretty sure. Anyway, to make this story not so boring he explained about the gods and showed us some creatures, I fainted once I guess. He also told us about monsters and how our mother was a goddess. I mean we did have a father but not a mother so that would have made sense. " You two should be claimed soon. Percy did make the gods promise to claim." He said. I just looked at him wondering if he'd neigh. No luck. " Amy would you show these two around for me?" she nodded and motioned for us to follow and we did. After she had given us a tour of the place she talked about gods and how the mess hall works and how sense its Friday there would be a capture the flag.

" Here think fast you two!" she threw some armor at us quickly and I only had time to duck and get hit in the face by the helmet. " Ooops sorry!" she said. Jake got his armor on in a flash." Hhhmm… I wonder if you guys can use a bow…" she handed us both bows and I felt a surge of energy rush through my body. She also handed us some arrows and I felt like the most in control person ever." Yep definitely the bow." She said. She got on some black armor and drew a black sword."You two should be claimed soon… Percy made them promise…" she trailed off. "Ok lets go!" we headed to the field. We were on the Athena team and against the Ares team. We lined up and BAM we were off to fight. I ran to the other side trying not to be caught. I looked around for Jake and Amy but Amy had disappeared and Jake was shooting at the other team. I had a dagger to my side. I felt it to make sure it was there and ran.

BAM. Right in my gut I felt a fist. I huddled up in a ball. God that hurt! "Hahah fresh meat to chop!" sneered and ugly Ares girl. Or was that a boy? No idea. I got up and it was her/him and two girls. Im guessing a girl now. "Clarrise lets pummel him!" yelled one of the girls. " I got this!" she said cracking her knuckles. I reached for my dagger and swung it in her face. But she just grabbed my arm and flipped me. That made me mad and I used my anger on her. "Aaaah!" I yelled and kicked her in the face while flipping her. I took out my bow and aimed for her. " Never… do that again." I said. She got up and wiped blood from her nose. She was enraged now. She got out her spear and threw it. I thought for sure I was dead. Until the spear stopped in mid air and turned around and pointed at Clarrise. She stared at it in disbelief." What the he-" then the spear broke into two and went into the ground and buried its self.

"Don't hurt my friend!" Yelled a girl. I relized it was Amy after seeing her black armor. She ran towards Clarrise who was still in shock from what happened to her spear. Amy rammed into her knocking her and herself on the ground. You could basically see steam coming from Clarrises ears and nostrils." Aaargh!" she yelled and pinned Amy down to the ground. She had saved me so I had to save her. I first had to take out Clarisse's two minions. I shot arrows at them and eventually after a min. they ran thinking I'd kill them. Then I jumped on Clarisse's back and pulled her helmet off. She was like an angry bull. I tugged on her hair a few times try to pry her of Amy. "Peter watch out! " Yelled Amy. Clarisse turned and punched but missed. I grabbed her fist and rolled her over a few yards. But she had my shirt and pulled me along. Amy was gasping for air. Apparently Clarisse was choking her from the marks on her neck. Now it was just me vs. Clarisse. I thrashed and kicked. I punched her cheek. She kicked me in the jelly (you know what I mean). " What are you gonna do sissy. Call for your little friend to come and save you again?" that made me angry. "Chicken." She said while sneering. I spit in her face. She raged and then something hit her hard in the head causing her to be knocked out. There stood Jake with the hilt of his sword to my rescue I guess. He helped me and Amy up. "Thanks Jake." I said. Even though I was kinda mad for him not ltting me fight my own fight. But other than that I was thankful. "You guys are real warriors" said Amy satisfied. " Amy… I have a question." I asked so puzzled. "Hhhmmm?" she said putting her sword away. "How come you could defeat a 6 foot lion but not an Ares girl?" I said. She looked at me and then Jake and said, "Because I don't use my powers on people… no matter how cruel they can be."

We started walking back to the mess hall to eat when all the sudden Amy gasped and looked just above us. What was she looking at. I looked above Jakes head and there was a glowing scale. I jumped and looked above my own head to find the same thing. " You are the sons of Nemesis" said Amy.


End file.
